PopPixie (Series)
|Row 2 title = Format |Row 2 info = Animated Series |Row 3 title = Created & Directed by |Row 3 info = Iginio Straffi |Row 4 title = Country of Origin |Row 4 info = Italy |Row 5 title = Original language(s) |Row 5 info = Italian |Row 6 title = No. of Seasons |Row 6 info = 1 |Row 7 title = No. of episodes |Row 7 info = 52 |Row 8 title = Release Dates |Row 8 info = January 10, 2011 (Italy) June 6, 2014 (US; Netflix) February 22, 2014 (UK) |Row 9 title = Websites |Row 9 info = Nickelodeon UK PopPixie Site Rainbow S.r.l. PopPixie site}}PopPixie is a spin-off series based on Winx Club featuring the Pixies from Winx Club as main characters. However, the Winx do not appear in the series. It was first aired in 2010, and consists of 52 episodes of thirteen minutes. Overview In a quiet and secluded corner of the Magical Universe, there is a very special dimension, a miniature world populated by Gnomes, Elves, talking Animals, and above all by Pixies. The town they live in is Pixieville, and it is here that Pixies go out about their extraordinary daily lives using the incredible magic of the MagicPops, the magical globes of the Tree of Life. The MagicPops are the magical globes that contain positive magic grows on the Tree of Life. When a Pixie uses her or his talent wisely for the good of all, she or he may receive a MagicPop to become a PopPixie. Characters |-|Pixies= Amore She owns the Love Shop, which is the only shop to be specialized in love potions and spells in Pixieville. She is the Pixie of Feelings. Her assistants are Otis, a purple Pixie Hippopotamus, and an unnamed owl. Caramel She runs the most famous bakery in Pixieville, the Molly Moo, and her MagicPop gives her incredible strength. She is the Pixie of Super strength and the twin sister of Martino. Her assistant is Tina, a Pixie Pig who is very greedy and keeps on eating too much from Caramel's bakery. Chatta Chatta is the Pixie of Gossip, and uses her gossip as a means of defending herself as well as of attacking her enemies. Cherie She is the richest pixie of Pixieville, and is the Pixie of Weather. Her MagicPop gives her the power of controlling the Weather, and her assistant is Lulu, an elegant and very efficient cat. Digit He is also the Pixie of Technomagic. His MagicPop gives him the power to using Technology. Fixit He is the Pixie of Technomagic, and works at the Toy Shop of the Gnomes Augustus, where he uses his talent to make incredible toys. His MagicPop gives him extraordinary intelligence which he uses to make unique inventions combining magic and Technomagic. Lockette Her MagicPop gives her the power to open magical passages and find everything which is hidden. She is the Pixie of Thresholds. She works at the Pixie Plaza, the most famous hotel in Pixieville. Martino He is the barman at the Molly Moo, his twin sister Caramel's bakery. His MagicPop gives him the power of doing incredible acrobatics, balancing and extraordinary strength. He is the Pixie of Acrobatic Feats. Pam She works at the most famous hair salon in Pixieville. Her MagicPop makes it very fast. Her assistant is a hedgehog named Bamboo. Piff She is the Pixie of Sweet Dreams, and has a rabbit for companion. She is able to talk in PopPixie, as opposed to Winx Club, where she only makes noises like little babies. Tune She is the PopPixie of Manner and her MagicPop gives her the power to be Good and to even cry very sharply. Her assistant is Gunnar, a squirrel. Livy He is the Pixie of messages in Winx Club but in PopPixie his MagicPop gives him the ability to be super fast. |-|Elves= Floxy Floxy is an Elf with special talent for spiteful tricks and bad jokes. He is not particularly intelligent and is the most immature of the Elf. There is nothing that he takes seriously and since his organisational skills are nil, he follows Rex faithfully. Floxy is both lazy and greedy. He loves cakes more than money. Floxy's animal friend is the Billo the polecat. Lenny Lenny is whacky, loves taking risks for the sake of excitement, reckless and irresponsible. Although he is unpredictable and independent, he is always the first to follow Rex and Maxine in some new raid on Pixieville. Lenny's partner in crime is Wolfgang the wolf. Maxine Maxine is very malicious and is the dominating personality of the couple with Rex. As the prettiest of the Elves, she uses all her charm to keep Rex firmly where she wants him. As Rex is a model for the boy Elves, Maxine is the role model for girl Elves. The Animal who accompanies Maxine is Rodrigo the cobra. Narcissa Narcissa is equally lazy and quirky. She dreams of living the life of a great lady, something that Floxy cannot give her. Narcissa pushes Floxy to be better than the others and this often lands her fiancé in situations that he does not know how to get out of. For Narcissa this is a very painful situation and she reacts in all the wrong ways, feeling inferior to her friends who have better male partners than she has. Narcissa has a crocodile called Lucilla who is just lazy and tetchy as she is. Rex Rex is an arrogant and haughty Elf who has a big opinion of himself. He admires Maxine and thinks that the rest of the world is not worthy of his attention. Compared to the others, Rex has a more mature and criminal side to his character which often frightens even his companions. This aspect of his character particularly appeals to Maxine, his fiancée who is very ambitious. The Animal who accompanies Rex is the tiger Cleopatra. Yucca Yucca is the fiancée of Lenny. Yucca is vain and frivolous and adores extreme shopping. Anytime is right to show off and she and Lenny make their nights out with the gang an event to be remembered. Yucca's animal friend is Tito, a bat who loves the night life. Tito sleeps all day but is a "party" animal at night. |-|Gnomes= Augustus He is the owner of the Toy Shop where Fixit works. Fixit made his shop a successful one, but Augustus always try to find a way to cut Fixit's salary. Grind He runs the Pixieville Bank, and no one has seen him either smiling or giving loan. Rollo He runs the Pixie Plaza, which is the most famous hotel in Pixieville and where Lockette works. Ronf He is the laziest Gnome of Pixieville, and is married to an energetic Gnome named Nella. He always want to sleep. |-|Animals= The animals have an active part in the society, just like the Pixies and the Gnomes. They have a job and the same rights as the other citizens of Pixieville. Unlike the Pixies and the Gnomes, they live in lairs and in the houses of the forest community in the forest around Pixieville. They like to be cuddled. They never do bad things like the elves, but neither do dishonest things. Locations *Pixieville **The Molly Moo **The Pixie Plaza **The Toy Shop **The Eighteenth Century Center **The Catacombs of Pixieville *The Tree of Life MagicPops Episodes #'Green Attack' #'A Pixie Fish' #'Crazy Weather' #'Lockette's Secret' #'Flying Money' #'Caramel's Ice Cream Tree' #'The Mirror Spell' #'The Big Interview' #'A Robot for Chatta' #'The Mystery of Lost MagicPop' #'Let's Go Camp Pixie' #'Save the Bumble Monkeys' #'My Best Friend' #'Amore's Love Potion' #'Super Toy' #'Techno MagicPop' #'An Elf in School' #'Gnomes Gone Mad' #'Lenny & Yucca at War' #'The Silent Curse' #'The Schoolbus Heroes' #'I'm a PopPixie Too!' #'You're Fired!' #'Bad Hair Day' #'Martino's Special Talent' #'Giant Spiders Invasion' #'The Gnomes' Gold Rush' #'The Perfect Party' #'A Funny Pet' #'The Pixieville Grand Prix' #'A Stormy Talent Show' #'Jolly's Crackling Exhibition' #'Amore and the Quarreling Dragons' #'Chatta's Biggest Fan' #'The Last Gnome' #'The Elves' Underground Assault' #'MagicPops in Danger' #'An Electrifying Day' #'Three Amazing Wishes' #'The Lilliputian Pixies' #'Chatta's Chatting Rival' #'Hurry up, Pam' #'The Bad-Luck Ladybug' #'Fixit and Martino's Bad Cold!' #'Caramel's Sugary Cupcakes' #'Living like Cherie' #'A Competition Between Caramel & Martino' #'Mermaids, PopPixies' Best Friends!' #'A Treasure under the Rainbow' #'The Mermaids' Potion' #'Rex's Threat on Pixieville' #'Saving the Tree of Life!' Divergence from Winx Club The setting of PopPixie is set in an alternate universe to that of Winx Club. Several aspects of the show prove that the shows do not take place within the same continuity: *The existence of male pixies; all pixies in Winx Club were female. **Most notably, a few pixies who had significant roles in Winx Club have had gender alterations in the transition to PopPixie. Digit, Livy, Zing, and Jolly are all male in PopPixie. *The Tree of Life plays a different role in PopPixie; MagicPops were never mentioned in Winx Club. *Pixieville is much more modernized than Pixie Village, complete with a barrier surrounding the perimeter (similar to Magix) that Pixie Village lacked. Additionally, only pixies lived in Pixie Village whereas Pixieville's population is much more diverse. *Some pixies have slightly different areas of specialties in PopPixie and are capable of becoming more powerful through MagicPops, earning transformations that are similar to the upgrades achieved by the Winx Club. However, the potential for the pixies becoming more powerful in Winx Club has never been addressed, nor do the pixies ever feel inclined to enhance their powers. *No human characters - including the Winx - appear in PopPixie at all. Consequently, the bonding that occurs between fairies and pixies has never been brought up in PopPixie despite being the key to the pixies' relevance in Winx Club. *Many of the main characters in PopPixie are portrayed to be older than their Winx Club incarnations, with most having full-time jobs and behaving like typical teens/young adults. Consequently, some pixies (such as Lockette) have notably different personalities compared to their Winx Club counterparts. Tune, however, appears to be younger than her Winx Club version. *While Ninfea does exist in PopPixie and retains the same role she had in Winx Club, the other Guardian Pixies from Winx Club (Concorda, Discorda, and Athena) do not appear and are never mentioned, nor the areas they preside over. Trivia *This is the seventh show produced & directed by Iginio Straffi. *This is the first Winx Club spin-off to be featured on Netflix, the second being World of Winx. *PopPixie uses background instrumentals from Season 4 of Winx Club. Trailer PopPixie Trailer Pop Pixie English Trailer! English Opening Full Song! & Preview! HD! PopPixie Trailer 2 Category:Animated Series Category:Media Category:Comics Category:Television Category:Nickelodeon Category:PopPixie Category:Rai Dub Category:Cinélume Category:Merchandise